Learning to Live
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: *UPDATED*The cards have been 'reborn,' lives are being pushed to the limit, and things don't always work out In the End. Read how the people involved must once again learn to live. Rating will go up.*UPDATED*
1. Past the Hate

Hello All! I'm trying something new. Well, this idea has been used before, but I'm going to be a little different. Ok, first off:

In CCS-Card Captor Sakura (go original!) some cards have humanish forms. After collecting both the video original series and the Manga, (too Kawaii! and such beautiful art!) I have come to the conclusion that Fiery and Water are both male-type cards, as Windy and Earthy are obviously female-type. There are also others such as Through, Sand, Time, Return, ECT. that are humanish , but they will be put in later. Right now this focuses on the 'elementals.' My next story will be kinda like this, but be Yu-Gi-Oh universe.

__

I was cruel and dismissive. That's when she caught me.

I was growing cold, my energy fading. That's when she helped me.

I was reborn. . .

That's when she hurt me. . .

Learning to Live Chapter 1: Past the Hate 

It has been nearly two months since the incident. It changed my life forever, or actually, gave me one. I was happy doing my master's-_her _bidding. But _she_ had to make that choice; that one choice that changed all of us. At one time I was known as her Shakaku, her Angel of Fire. I'm no angel anymore. I'm weak, and can be brought down by the very thing I was. My name is Fueri Karuto. 

_" It is a choice. Clow Reed had experienced this same choice, but you know how that turned out." Kerberous stated. _

" But what about the others, how would it help them?" An elderly girl asked. Her brown chestnut hair swaying slightly in the breeze outside. 

" Their spirits will be freed, or they may choose to stay in this world as objects of possession." Said the other guardian. The girl looked at him with concerned eyes, but then nodded a reply. She took out a book that was pink and had a star upon; her name was inscribed along the top of the book. As she opened it, the contents inside came to life and seemed to dance around her in the air. She smiled at the cards, then took out a key. She began to chant. ". . . RELEASE THE SEAL!" The key turned into a long staff. It was a beautiful shade of pink, with some gold, blue and sliver. On top of the staff, was a giant crescent moon with a star in the middle. The star had some type of jewel in the center. On the outsides of it, there were three sets of wings; the first pair on the bottom, the most tiniest; the second in the middle that panned out a little, the largest; and lastly the wings that seemed to be raised upwards, behind the second pair. It was a master staff. Sometime after the girl had captured 'void', the staff changed. She could still call upon us, but this time was different. 

" My friends. . . you have all served me well, and I hope I have take good care of you all. However, I must make a choice." The cards jittered in excitement and confusion. 

" Please, let me explain. You see, when Clow created all of you, there was a moment, a moment when you were untamed. You probably wouldn't remember such a quick and short sense of time, but after creating you, he did in essence, have to capture you. He did this; yet, you may not have realized it. Clow did not have to become a master to you all, because he already was. However, he still had to make a choice. The same choice I'm about to make. He chose to leave all of you as cards, and seal you in his book. He knew I would find you, and he knew I would come to love you all and the guardians. When he died, all of you went to sleep in the book, with the two guardians. When I woke you up, you were once again, untamed, for a longer period of time. Now that I have caught all of you, and have grown in recent years, I am now a master of my magic."

The girl had grown quiet. I did understand what she was saying, but I didn't know what she was getting to. I didn't know all our 'lives' would change. 

" Because I am your master now, if I die, then you will all be untamed again. You won't live very long either after I do. I have been a master to you for quiet a few years now, but I can not sense anyone who will take my place. I can not see what will happen years to come. Since I can not, I must now choose, choose to set you free from your cards. You will all be reborn." 

I heard what she said, but it didn't sink in. Every one else seemed to be excited, scared, confused or nervous. I was the only one harboring a deep growing feeling of hatred. She walked up to Dash first. 

" I know someone who would love to see you again. I think you would be happy to see her again, wouldn't you?" Dash danced around happily. The girl raised her staff and released the furry animal. It looked up to her and chirped. 

" Powers granted by me, give this spirit a true form, end our contract. . . Release!"

We all saw it. Dash was lifted up, and something encased him. When it broke away, he dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. He looked the same, but he was not. He was real. I could sense no powers from him, and when he tried running around, he didn't have the speed he use to have. After a few moments of cheerful chirping, he gave the girl a look of plea. 

" Go on. I know you want to see her. Have a good life, and you can see me anytime you want." 

That was all the little animal needed. With one last chirp, he fled the premises we were at and took off to some unknown destination. After a moment, she went to Windy. The recited the same thing as before, and the same thing happened to her. She became a beautiful woman. Her hair flowed loosely behind her, she wore and open dress like komono, and had a soft voice. 

" I would like to stay with you." 

" You are free to do as you wish. Would that make you happy?"

" You have shown me much kindness, and I know what a sweet person you are. I would like to help you around your home, to offer my kindness."

The girl looked up and smiled to the older woman. She nodded, and the woman stood to the side. All of the others were either changed into human replicas of themselves or their spirits were freed. Sword and shield had chosen to stay as objects. Finally, she came to me. Some part of me was still trying to comprehend all this, and the other part was denying the truth. Before I had a chance to turn away, she took a hold of me. 

" My shakaku. You've always had an untamable spirit, even when caught." 

When she let go of me, every thought I had told me to run, but I was frozen. I was stupid, I should have, to have prevented this hell I live now. When I came to my newly found senses, I was on the ground. I had lost my heat, lost my fire, and lost my wings. I could no longer put fear to anyone who hated the burning light. I stood up on my new legs. I couldn't bring myself higher than her. I was even limited in height. I shouted that I wanted to be a card again, but she must have expected this, because it didn't seem to phase her too much. She just gave me a concerned smile and told me everything would be ok. She explained I could be free to do what I wanted to do, now that I was human. What I said next, neither of us was ready for. 

" I would rather die as an untamed card, than to live and be one of you!" All of us were take aback. Even the normally calm guardian Yue was stunned by my intense outburst. This is when I finally listen to those thoughts in my head. I ran. I ran as fast and as far away as I could. For a moment I thought about flying, but I couldn't do that without my wings. My hatred began to grow there. I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. at one point, my vision became burry, and I felt a wetness falling on my cheeks. I thought maybe it was raining, or maybe watery had followed me, but as I stopped to turn around, I found myself alone. I was alone and cold. I was in a strange world, no longer the feared being I once was, and I was cold and fragile. 

And I was crying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Fin *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, that's the first chapter. Sorry about the shortness. All the italicized words were like a flashback, and I think I'll keep with that style. Most of the stuff in this I did kinda off the top of my head, but I like the ideas. As with other stories, drawings will be available for this soon. Hope you guys like this, and tell me what you think. I want to continue with this, but need to know if you guys would like me to. Next chapter will be less flashback, and more on how Fueri is dealing with life. This will not be a childish story, but have some touch of angst and other such things, later on. Until till then, Arigatou, Minna-san. 

Van the Key of Lain 


	2. Day to Day

Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys liked # 1. This will be more involved with some changed lives, but you'll need to read to find out whom they are. This chapter has an intimate confrontation, so be forewarned. I try to write sensitively and with tact for things like these. 

Just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first Chapter. Gomen! So, I don't own Card Captor Sakura, but own a fairly good portion of merchandise! 

Learning to Live (Chapter 2): Day to Day

The weather couldn't have been more perfect. The mood around the Kinomoto household could have been, though. The shadows of the trees nearby seemed to give an idea to a passerby, that while it seemed cozy, the residents were all but that. However high the tension was, it non-the less didn't seem to affect the four children playing outside in the yard. It wasn't a big yard, but it was all they needed. 

Of the four children; three were girls who all looked identical. The last child was a boy who didn't resemble any of the girls, yet that all continued to play together. They all were around the same age, except the boy, but the smallest was one of the girls. After all their running around and moving activities, they all collapsed in the yard. After a moment or two, each child began to quietly do their own thing. The smallest child began to play in a puddle of water; one girl lay on her back and watched the clouds go by; the third girl pouted a bit, while jumping up and down on the ground.

" I wan it ta go BOOM, and CRASH! I wan it to rain! I wan ta see the flashes in the sky!"

" You always want it to be bad weather." Said the boy, who had come from inside the house with drinks. 

" I like storms."

" I like puffy white clouds, and puffy white things!" Shouted the girl lying on her back.

" I like rain!" Said the smallest. 

The boy sighed. " And I like quiet things, but I don't always get that with you guys around." 

The girl who liked storms began to chase the boy around while the other two quietly drank their juice. After a few moments more of roughhousing, a woman came outside. She was dressed in a long flowing kimono that swayed the moment she stepped out side; as if dancing on the wind. Her hair was long and a very light blond, almost white. She had skin of ebony color, and gentle features. 

" Come children, your mother wants you in now." She spoke softly. All the children obeyed, and followed the woman inside. As they did, each of them raced to the kitchen, putting their glasses in the sink. The littlest one turned and ran into her mother.

" Be careful sweetie."

" Gomen, Okasaa-san!" 

Sakura Kinomoto scoped up the small child in her arms and turned to take her to her room. 

" Now I'm going to take a shower, and after I get out, I want you all ready to go. Ok?"

" Hai!" The girls all chorused together. 

Sakura smiled and turned to her son's room. As knocked slightly, then went in after a muffled ' Hai'.

" You getting ready?"

" Hai, Okasaa-san" the boy said as he pulled the shirt over his head, his light gray hair ruffled by the activity. Sakura smiled at the boy and pulled him into a hug. 

" Aishiteru." 

After much wiggling to get free, Sakura let the boy go. 

" I know mom. Now you have to go get ready too!" 

She smiled and nodded, and she turned to the door. The boy watched his mother with his crystal green eyes leave. As she closed the door behind her, he smiled. He loved his mother greatly, but didn't like to show it too often, but he did often enough. As he put out his shoes he'd be wearing, he crawled into his bed and began to scribble on a piece of paper. He drew a circle, with two half circles on it. The inside the big circle, he put two small dots, with a tiny triangle and an upside down 'm'. Then he drew more to the creation. When he was done, he put the drawing on his writing desk and pulled open a drawer. The contents of the drawer were ,what looked like, a little bed and a table. However, the bed was empty and made. The boy smiled and remembered the day his knew 'sisters' came and he met the little orange animal.

_" So, you're Sakura's son, ne? You can call me Keroberous!" The little animal fluttered in front of the boy. He looked afraid at first, but looked to his mother who smiled and knelt down. _

" He's my guardian. You don't have to be afraid."

" I'm not afraid. He just looks. . . kinda funny."

Kero dropped his head and fluttered low to the ground. 

" Actually... he kinda looks like a-"

" I wouldn't finish that sentence kid." Kero looked up.

" And this is my other guardian,. . Yue." 

The boy looks upward to the towering man. He had extremely long silver-ish hair, crystal blue-white eyes with slit pupils, and a long flowing outfit. 

" Wow. . .you look cool!" 

At this Kero face faulted and Sakura chuckled. Yue gave the tiniest grin. He knelt to the boy and looked him in the eyes.

" You must make a promise with me." He told him as he, the winged human, put a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy just nodded.

" You must protect and watch out for your mother at all times. I will be around, but not as often as I should be. Do you understand Tsukiyouji?"

" Hai!" 

The moon guardian gave a small smile before getting up. He and Kero both had to go somewhere for awhile, but he didn't know where or why. Yue walked up to Sakura, and cupped her face with one free hand, much like the time they first met. Tsukiyouji didn't hear much of what the winged man said, but just smiled as his mother embraced the guardian and he kissed her forehead. Then they left on wing. That was the last time Tsukiyouji saw the two. When he got home, his mother told him to get ready for bed, then to come in the living room. He could tell something important was about to happen. 

" Tsuki, I have given a lot of thought to a very important matter. And I want you to understand that I love you, and would never let anything damage that."

He nodded.

" Come on out, girls."

Tsukiyouji watched as three girls, who almost look identical, came into the living room and sat down on the couch opposite him. Well, two of them did, anyway. The third and littlest girl stayed behind Sakura. The first girl who came out had on a shirt with lighting clouds all over it. Sakura walked over to her.

" This is Arashi." 

The Sakura stepped back to reveal the second girl, with big happy puff clouds on her shirt. 

" This is Kumori."

And the littlest that hide behind Sakura, stepped out just a tiny bit. She had raindrops on her shirt.

" And this is Rein." 

The littlest waved. Tsukiyouji waved back. The boy then looked up to his mother with a questionable look.

" Due to circumstances unforeseen, I have decided to adopt them. They are all your sisters now."

Tsukiyouji looked back at the three, as they all looked back at them. It took him a moment to actually realize he just had gain three new family members. Three new sister family members. He smiled at them, and they all smiled back. For a moment, everyone was quiet. Then all at one the children shouted.

" Is dinner ready?"

They all looked at one another in marvel, as Sakura laughed happily. 

" Well, I'll need some help in the kitchen!"

" Oh me!"

" No, me!" 

" I wanna help!"

As the parade of girls entered the kitchen, Tsukiyouji stayed sitting on the couch. He smiled. He had a bigger family now, so the house wasn't so empty anymore. He was lost in thought until a small tugging snapped him out of it. 

" Nani?"

" Come help us!" 

It was Rein, the littlest one. She tugged at his hand as he got up. He immediately knew that she was going to be his favorite.

Tsukiyouji closed the drawer and rolled back over on his bed. He missed the two guardians, even though he didn't know them that long. Something about them made him feel they were very important in his mother's life, yet he didn't think she would tell him just yet. Maybe when he was a little bit older. Tsukiyouji yawned and decided he would catch a nap before they went out. He slowly drifted off to sleep as the sound of the rhythmic shower from the bathroom filled his mind and eased him into slumber.

As the water was finally beginning to heat up, Sakura striped away the last of her clothing and lay it on a railing. She stepped in slowly, as to adjust to the heat. It felt good to have all of the days stresses seemingly melt away. She for the first time in weeks felt truly relaxed. It was a good thing too, since not too long from now, she'd be having company. However, no matter how good and soothing the shower was; no matter how it eased her stress, and broke her tension, the shower always brought her to think of past events that she either kept deeply hidden, or just didn't want to face. She now found herself thinking of a day, long ago. A day that was both horrible and wonderful. 

_It was around two in the morning. Sakura was heading home from a party at Tomoyo's, celebrating a new major client from New York in America. The party had been rather extensive and even the hostess herself had downed a few drinks. Sakura hadn't driven to her best friend's house, but walked. So as she walked home, Rika Sasaki helped her along the way. They all had been friends in elementary school, up to even now, each in their early 20's. Sakura however, was still the youngest at 17. When Sakura could see her house, she dismissed her friend politely. Rika didn't object, for the streetlights were light, and her house was less that fifty feet away. She bid her farewell, and turned on her own way home. Sakura turned back and began to walk, staggering, towards the house. It wasn't that easy for her, being at almost ever-tiny bump she wobbled, and the medium sized hill they lived on added to her struggle. _

What Sakura didn't count on was the crack on the sidewalk, which she nearly tripped over, and wobbled into the street. She regained her balance before she fell. She stood there a moment and looked up to her house. The moon eerily half risen behind it. Her mind was working faster that her body would allow, cause her mind told her she should be at the door by now. Her body however only took a week step. As she stepped again, she heard a sound in the distance, and stopped. It was growing louder and louder. 

' What could that be this late. .?' 

She turned slightly only to be blinded by to bright lights. Headlight of a car. In one moment she was being blinded, and in the next, she felt a swift knocking motion. However, her mind told her that the car hadn't hit her. She opened her groggy eyes to see a silver haired winged angel. . . 

" Yue?"

" It's ok; you're all right now."

" What happen? I remember bright lights."

" You almost got hit by a car."

" At this time of night. . ?" 

The winged guardian flew into Sakura's bedroom and lay her on her bed. She looked very tired and somewhat shook up, but of course, who wouldn't be? Everyone in the household was deeply away in sleep. Fujitaka couldn't be woken up for anything, Kero had fallen asleep downstairs, and Touya was away at college. As Yue took Sakura's bag, and put in near her desk, she turned over a tiny bit. 

" You should try a little of that. It's really good Saki."

" I don't need to drink, nor do I have must desire."

" Just try a little. Please?"

Yue looked at his mistress for a moment. If this was the stuff that messed her up like this, he didn't want any part of it. But after knowing of the human culture, he knew that it would take a lot of this stuff to even remotely tease him. Yue bent down and picked up the smooth bottle of dark liquid. He smelled the contents. It had a nice intoxicating smell, like roses or some kind of fruit. He looked around for a container of some sort, but after finding none, he sipped a slight portion out of the bottle. Of all the things he had tasted in his years, this drink was by far the most erotic. The blend of saki and the other extracts works so well together, he couldn't even taste the alcohol in the substance. He sat the bottle down and looked to the girl, who appeared to be sleeping. She seemed okay now, and he began to head for the window, when he felt a tub on his arm. 

" Hm?"

" Stay. Please?"

Yue looked at the girl, her eyes pleading. 

" I don't want to be alone." 

The winged guardian nodded and stood, back facing the window, next to his mistress's bed. For about an hour, he stood. He had pulled his wings in earlier; so as to have more room. Even though he was powerful, strong and heavily disciplined, he was still getting tired f standing. He finally sat down in the chair, and looked over to the sleeping Sakura. Yue had seen her before, many times, sleeping soundly in her bed. This time was different, however. Sakura usually slept quietly, and peaceful. This night, she seemed worn out and far from anything peaceful. He quietly watched her for another thirty minutes, every so often licking his lips, as so they wouldn't chap. It was about the eighth time he did that he caught a small, lingering taste of the saki he had tried before. For something so inessential to him, it did offer a tiny bit of pleasure. For the next five minutes, Yue kept thinking about the taste of the liquid. 

'Surely one more small taste could not produce any undesired effects.' 

He looked around a moment, then picked up the bottle. He sipped it lightly. The taste. It was something about the taste that he just couldn't understand. Why was he so drawn? He took another sip, but this time took but a tiny more than last. By the time of his eighth sip, he'd drunk about three shots of the saki. He didn't feel light-headed at all. He could see well, he didn't feel sick. 

' I knew this would not effect me.'

Yue put the now empty bottle where it had originally set, and got up swiftly. Sakura seemed to be asleep, peacefully for the first time tonight. She smiled as he looked at her, something he did rarely. However, his smile vanished as he began to feel a drop in his power. He was beginning to feel weak. What was this?

' It's probably the air. I'll just open the window.'

He began to walk towards the window, but a hand grabbed his as he went near. 

" You said you wouldn't leave."

" I was just going to open the window. Why did you wake up?"

" I've been awake for the past twenty minutes actually."

Something about her made him wince inside. Something, deep inside of him, that he never knew existed, was being stirred up, and yet he didn't know what it was. It was being caused, by seeing Sakura like this. Almost like the innocent child she was when they first met, yet, something more.

" Yue, what's wrong with you? You're getting red!"

" Nani?" He replied almost too quietly. 

He felt his power radiantly dropping, and his senses were getting hazed. What was happening to him? Before either of them could react, Yue began to sway, and lightly fell onto the bed, half across from Sakura. 

" Yue-Chan!"

Yue looked at her in as much surprise as he could muster. 

" Sakura-Chan. . ." 

This surprised the sleepy girl. 

" Sakura-Chan. I. .I don't know why, but something deep inside me, something I've never known-" He spoke so softly, she thought he wasn't speaking at all. Yue reached to her face with a cupped hand. 

" It's like this piece of me, that I never knew, has a connection to you."

Yue could not figure out what was going on. He couldn't explain it right. But he felt what he was saying was right. How could that be? It was almost a feeling of emotion-no, desire. That just couldn't be right. He loved Touya, didn't he? Why was this part of him taking him over, and how was it? Was he really feeling a desire for Sakura right then and there?

" Yue, what do you mean-"

" I want to be with you." He breathed.

Yue had said the words faster than his mind had allowed him to comprehend. Did he really mean it? Before either of them could comprehend it further, Yue had slid closer to Sakura. He leaned in, and passionately kissed her. The feeling and urges he began to feel became stronger. Each touch a passionate one. Sakura at first had the idea to stop him, but that idea became cast aside with ease. This was something she has secretly wanted, all though those thoughts had originally been of Yukito, Yue was in a sense, still the same person. And she did care for the guardian very much.

It had been forty minutes of passionate kissing and fondling, before they both found themselves unclothed and exposed to one another. Sakura could feel her face heat up a bit, at the thought of being vulnerable, and open to someone. Someone who she had loved long ago. Only one other person had seen her like this; been with her like this, but he was gone. At that moment, all she wanted was the one who was staring back at her lovingly. She began to smile serenely, yet seductively at the same time. Yue leaned in and kissed her smoothly, tasting her lips with his own. He carefully traced her arm, then side and hip with his left hand. He made a swift change from the side of her thigh, to the inside of her thigh. Sakura felt herself pulse with a sensation she hadn't felt in a few years. 

Everything was silent. Everything was not there. It was just them, just them in a quiet private world. Sakura could feel herself reaching a place she thought was impossible, a place of ecstasy. Yue looked all the more same, yet something was wrong. He wanted this, a part of him did, and it was true; as if this was how it was meant to be. That's not what bothered him. He felt he was losing too much energy too fast. His desire for this moment was interfering with another problem. If he lost too much energy, he'd become Yukito. He was a little worried and scared for what might happen if he changed. No, he could hold out. He had to. 

" Yue. . ." Sakura breathed and purred. 

" Sa-kura-chan. . " 

He was losing grip. No, he could hold on.

He felt drained. No, he was strong.

He could feel himself slipping away; feel himself changing back. This couldn't happen! He kept straining to keep his energy. They both were hot and cool with sweat, both were expiring heavily, and Sakura wasn't being as quiet as she had before. He knew he had to hold out, for only a few more minutes. 

He couldn't.

Sakura arched her back up just a bit, her eyes closed, lost in the ecstasy. She reached to encircle her arms around Yue's sides and as she did, felt his body working with hers. But yet, he was trembling. At that point in time, she didn't think anything of it. As her arms grabbed at his sides, she felt the climax coming fast. Her hands tightened into his sides, almost digging her nails into his skin. Her breathing had increased dramatically, and she was aware that she was beginning to shout. Before she became to load, Yue leaned in, and with a soft solemn voice, " I'm sorry," before kissing her hard. Her cries were muffled, and her eyes closed tightly. She saw the flashings of a bright light, but not visibly. Her arms suddenly encircled more to the body she was holding, and with a quick sudden movement, she pulled him on her hard, still locked it the kiss she held.

Their rhapsody was over. Sakura felt him break the kiss softly, and bury his face in her neck. They were both still breathing heavily. She could feel his trembling body, the smoothness of his back and neck. As Sakura lay there, she eyes still closed, her head resting back on her pillow, she felt something different. As she stroked his back, her hands hadn't come in contact with any sprawled hair. She could feel any on her body. As she began to open her eyes slightly, his body moved, as if he was getting up. 

The moonlight danced around the bedroom, as a few solitary beams hit her face and that of her partner. She met his gaze evenly as he looked to her. He smiled kindly to her, while she could only stare aghast. The serene eyes of Yukito looked back. She was about to say something when he quieted her. 

" It's ok. I understand." He softly announced. In truth, he didn't, but knew that Yue would tell him. He knew that this wasn't particularly a bad thing. He lifted off of her, and gently slid over to the other side of the bed. She looked on the verge of tears; about to beg for forgiveness, but he quietly held her in a hug, until she found sleep within his embrace. 

Sakura stared absent mindedly at the tiles in the bath. The bath always brought memories. Sometimes she found it so hard to look at her son, for he was, in actuality, Yukito's son as well. Yukito knew about Tsukiyouji, and tried visiting him as often as he could. Even though he loved his sister dearly, Touya was sometimes distant, but looked upon Tsukiyouji as his son, in partial too. After all, Yukito was Touya's fiancé. 

Sighing lightly, Sakura finished washing her hair and went to her room to get ready.

_" The International Martial Arts World Alliance will be held this yeah in Kyoto, Japan. Contestants from all around the world will be participating in this grand event, as well as our own, Ikusa, a.k.a. Faita Aoi!" _ The screen to the TV quickly panned onto a pretty young woman who looked to be in her middle twenties. She wore an elaborate blue outfit, and her blue white hair was put up into some unusual style of ponytails. She only appeared for a moment, before the TV screen was clicked off. 

" Aww, Mom! Why did you turn it off!" Whined Tsukiyouji. The girls whispered to one another. 

" It was lady Ikusa!" 

" She really became high in the world."

Sakura smiled at them then gave a playful scold. 

" Now, now, minna-san, go out to the car. We're leaving now."

The kids all got up and cheered. Rein stood up by her mother quietly, as Sakura turned to her maid, although she never thought her one. 

" You should come too, Soyokaze. This is important."

Soyokaze looked slightly confused, but nodded in agreement, and went to follow the children outside. Sakura began to lock up the house, and turned to see a tiny Rein looking up at her. She picked her up and carried her out to the car.

" Who are we going to go see Okasaa-san?"

" Well," she smiled as she thought about how to say it.

" Let's just say he got me were I am today." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin ~~~~~~~

OK, wow 8 pages. Sorry for being SO long.. ^^ For those of you who are wondering about the first chapter char, don't worry. This story has a lot of main characters, and they all will be in here, and we'll go back to some of them every now an then. Hope no one is offended with this chapter, and.. well everything from that is secret. You'll just have to wait. ^^ Arigatou for having patience with me. 

~ Van the Key of Lain


	3. For Tomorrow

I'm back, with chapter three! I'm glad you guys are really enjoying this cause I enjoy writing it. As said before, there are numerous main characters, and I always will try to get some in every chapter. This chapter will have some new people! Well, hope I haven't kept too many of you waiting. So here goes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. It all belongs to Clamp.

Learning to Live (Chapter 3): For Tomorrow

The open ocean was the most perfect thing in the world. It's blues and greens, and other hidden colors made the most beautiful picture. It's exotic creatures, and calm waters. Today, though, the waters seemed to brim with a new life. Something important was going to happen. But what could be so? Akusui Oodobi gazed over the massive sea of water. He couldn't tell what it was, but something important was coming. He was no longer able to common with the waters like before; no longer able to blend with it, but he still had a small connection to it. 

_He'd been confused that day, when he was given freedom, but never the less enjoyed his new life. However, thinking of that day man him quiet sad. After given the freedom, he had started to run off, but decided to stay around, and wait to see the others. _

_The red and yellow light blazed for a moment before going out. A burning heat could be felt for only seconds, as the light died. There wasn't any commotion for a time, until a figure stirred from where a card once had been. _

_" I would rather die as an untamed card, than to live and be one of you!" _

' The shock was evident to everyone, but I . . .'

As the last figure to be changed dashed away in a rage, the mistress holding the staff looked to those who stayed with a sad look. Before she could speak, the guardian Yue called her over to a nearby tree. 

' They found me, unconscious curled up as close to my body as I could muster. I had been too affected by what happen.' 

The waves crashed lightly on the shore, and the birds overhead cooed softly. Akusui Oodobi 

stared out passed the horizon, before brushing his fingers over his check. The memory always scared him, but at the same time, always made him feel empty. He got up quickly and turned away from the shore. He had somewhere to get to. And when he did, he would find out why his heart felt so empty. 

" Mom, how much longer?" 

" Not too long, Tsukiyouji." Sakura chided her son.

The airport was a big place, but it had been so long since she had been to one. Of course, over the years it had been remodeled a few times, but still it was somewhat the same. Sakura looked at a piece of paper she had with her. 'Now where is...'

Tsukiyouji kept watch on his young sisters. They were pretty much as bored as he was, except Rein, who was busy playing with a bounce-ball. 'Man, this is getting tiring. And I'm hungry.'

"Mom, lets get lunch!" 

" We'll be going out as soon as he arrives."

"When?"

"Soon, Hun, soon. Don't worry."

The boy sighed, as he looked back to his sisters. If only they could sit down, and not have to stand for so long. It was getting tiring and his two sisters didn't look any happier. Tsukiyouji blinked. Two?

" Ball, come back!"

Tsukiyouji turned his head just in time to see Rein disappear into a sea of people. 

" Rein!" He shouted as he began to run after her. 

" Tsuji! Stop!" Shouted Arashi. Her brother stopped when he heard her call, by his nickname he gave him. 

" But, Rein-"

" Rein?!"

Sakura had just looked down for a second, how could she lose the tiny girl in just that second. She looked around frantically for the little Rein. Rein herself was not aware that she was getting quiet far from her mother and siblings. She was contently chasing after her ball that had gotten away from her. She was getting tired until the ball stopped at the foot of a tall man. She stopped in front of him, at first afraid to go for the toy. The tall man looked down and smiled at her, picked up her ball and handed it to her. 

" Is this yours, Raindrop?" His gentle smile and features instantly made her feel warm and safe.

" Hai!" She cheered happily as she took the ball. 

" I'm trying to find someone, and I think you may be able to help me." He patted her head. Rein looked a little confused at first, but then grabbed the man's hand and began to take him back over to her mother. If the man needed help, then of course her mother would help. She didn't know why, but she felt very safe around this man. 

" Rein! Rein!" Sakura called out, frantically looking all around for the tiny clad blue girl. She spotted an officer and was about to go to him until she heard Arashi. 

" Okasa-san! It's Rein!" 

Sakura turned back to see the littlest member running up to her mother. Sakura hugged her daughter tightly as she came up. 

" Rein; don't ever wander off like that again."

" Okasa-san, I met a man who needs help finding someone. You can help him!"

Sakura put her daughter down as she puzzled over what Rein was saying. Rein began walking back, and towards a very tall man. He was thin, had black hair, green eyes that where framed by a thin pair of glasses, and well dressed in an English type suit. His kind features smiled to her as she smiled back. Sakura walked to him and hugged him gently, which he returned. 

" Eriol-Kun, how long has it been?"

" Quiet a time indeed, Sakura-Chan. How are you?"

He smiled lightly, and gently kissed her hand; an old English custom. 

Sakura blushed lightly.

" I'm fine." She smiled. " I see you've met my daughter Rein."

" Yes, she helped me find you." 

Rein smiled brightly. 

" And my other two daughters, Arashi and Kumori."

The two girls stepped out, and waved. 

" So you adopted the three triplets." 

Sakura laughed lighted.

" More like they adopted me. My son however, is of my own blood."

Tsukiyouji stepped out a little more and extended a hand.

" I'm Tsukiyouji."

Eriol smiled and accepted the hand.

" It's nice to meet you Tsukiyouji." 

Eriol looked at the boy and could see how much like Sakura he did look like, yet how much like someone else as well. Eriol turned back to Sakura.

" The resemblance is striking." He said lightly.

Sakura knew of the two ideals that Eriol meant, and nodded, feeling bad a the sudden memory. She quickly collected herself.

" So, now that you're here, how about we get something to eat?"

" That would be nice." Eriol smiled and nodded.

Rein looked back up to Eriol, who's pant leg she'd been clinging to for the last ten minutes. 

" You smile a lot." 

Sakura laughed, while Eriol chuckled lightly, and bent down and placed a hand atop her head.

" That's because I feel my best when I smiled, and I feel I look better when I smile."

This in turn just caused the little girl the smile her brightest. After that, they began making their way back to the parking lot, when they had to stop. Many people were blocking their way to the gates.

There was a woman who looked like a Martial Artist, dressed in an elaborate blue outfit, with a smaller girl slightly behind her, dressed in red. A woman with a nice green summer dress stood next to the others. She looked like she would spend her days in gardens. Another pair of women standing next to the garden lady wore green and pink clothes, with decorated aprons, both with the words: ' Herbs-n-Flowers.' Next to the two shop owners, were two eleven year olds. One wore baggy type clothes and had long hair, and she carried a big gun. (Sakura briefly worried.) The other girl wore a more flowing outfit, like the first woman had; yet she sported a giant archery bow on her back. Next to them stood what appeared to be a tall cloaked man, but the shadows from the cloak's hood hindered any real site. He was holding a big long thick chain, considering that sitting next to him, attached to the change was a big whitish yellow looking tiger (" Kitty! ") that seemed to have a bit more fur sticking in unusual places. As menacing as it looked, the two teenaged looking girls, who looked like singers, weren't the least bit worried. Lastly, A tall slender woman, whom you could feel was mysterious in every way, wore a nice summer fancy dress, while quietly looking on, as her smaller kimono donned companion smiled gently. She looked a small trifle like Sakura, but there were considerable differences. 

They all looked like a strange bunch, but every one of them were the same; they all had something in common. One by one they all walked up to the family bunch, and hugged, or bowed, to the guest. Then they turned to the mother of the family, and did the same. 

" On behalf of all of us, we welcome you back to Japan, Clow-sama. . .Eriol-sama." Said the Martial Artist. 

" And we are glad to see you to, Sakura-sama, and we thank you, for all you've done." Said one of the shop owners, as she handed Sakura a bouquet of flowers.

" I'm glad to see that you've adapted well to life, and that you're all making a wonderful living. I wish you all well, in the future to come." Eriol bowed to them all. 

" I'm just happy that you are all happy." Sakura smiled and took in the scent of the flowers she'd been given. 

They all smiled, and bid their adieus, and one by one, left back to their respected homes, or businesses.

After a moment, Tsukiyouji looked back at the two adults.

" Did I miss something?"

They both laughed and continued on their way. The two talked, and caught up on old times. It wasn't long before they were all back at the Kinomoto household. Eriol had been over to the house a few times before, when they were young. By the looks of things, nothing much had changed, except some of the furniture and decorations. The four kids trampled off to their rooms and left the two adults in the hall. Soyokaze

walked in, gliding past then and said that she'd see what the children were up to. Sakura nodded, silently thanking Soyokaze for the quiet time. 

" Please, make yourself at home. I'll get some drinks."

" Thank you." Eriol smiled kindly as he sat down on the sofa in the living room. 

After a few moments, Sakura had brought out two drinks with a few refreshments; some sweets. 

" So how are things back home?" Sakura placed the tray in front of her and Eriol. She sat across from him.

" Things are nice. Nakuru is keeping busy, and Spinel is still reading." Eriol smiled, taking up the drink.

" I think I wrote you about Yue and Kero, right?"

" Yes. That's unfortunate, that you do not get to see them." 

" Yeah. But it's for the best." Sakura sipped her drink.

" You really think so?" 

Sakura put her drink down. 

" No. I miss them dearly, but it was something that they had to do. I couldn't let my feelings and selfishness get in the way of their wishes." 

Sakura's musings were cut short as a soft knock came to her door. She pardoned herself to see who was there. Upon revealing the person, she smiled brightly and gave a small cheer. 

" Tomoyo-Chan!" She happily said as she hug her best friend. 

" Sakura-Chan, it's been a while, ne?" She replied softly, returning the hug. 

It was true the two girls hadn't seen each other in a long time. Tomoyo had been touring the world with her career. She was a fashion designer; mostly for plays and big movie productions, but her designs were used worldwide. She was also a Shoujo Doujinshi writer, but there was less demand with that part of her life, and it was mostly for hobby anyway. She would call her best friend whenever she had time to call; always updating her with the latest news in the different countries she visited. She had just gotten back from Switzerland, and she was finally one her two month rest period. What better way than to spend her first work free day, than with her best friend. Sakura was special to Tomoyo; and both of them knew it. However, Tomoyo had never told Sakura her exact true feelings about her, for the simple fact that when Sakura was happy; so was she. She had finally told her during the time Sakura was pregnant with Tsuki. Sakura never condemned her for it, but was a bit scared of the new revelation. However, Sakura understood that Tomoyo understood that Tomoyo would always be her best friend, even though she was sorry to not return her the same-shared feelings. The two had just grown closer because of it. 

" It's so good to see you. You must come in and have some tea." 

Tomoyo put her things down near the door to slip off her shoes. Then she noticed another pair. 

" Oh, I'm not intruding am I? I see you already have a guest-" 

" Who would love to see you again, Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura smiled warmly as she lead the girl into the living room. 

" What do you mean aga-" Tomoyo stopped as she saw the other guest. 

" Hello, Tomoyo-Chan. It's been some time." He smiled and kissed her hand. 

" Eriol-Kun. You look well." She smiled back. 

Sakura came back out from the kitchen. 

" Here you are Tomoyo-Chan." She gave her a cup. 

" Arigatou. So what brings you here, Eriol?" 

" I came to visit the old place, and old friends." He smiled. 

" I'm lucky to have had the opportunity to see you again. I almost had over stay in Switzerland. It's a very beautiful country." 

" Yes. I've taken trips there. The snowy peaks are breathtaking." He sipped his tea. 

__

' That isn't all that's become so.' 

" Would you like to come with us tomorrow Tomoyo-Chan? We are going to go to the park. It'll be like old times." Sakura took a sweet.

" Thank you, that sounds wonderful, but I already promised the day to my mother." Tomoyo smiled.

" How is she?" Sakura asked. 

" She's doing well, but I miss her." 

The three of them began to chat idly until the wee hours of the morning. Eriol was staying with Sakura, and was using Fugitaka's old bookroom as a guest bedroom. It had been converted a while ago, and it was like a cozy downstairs bedroom, with it's own hidden library. It was nice to have company again. Sakura set her alarm clock for early that morning. She'd get up and make a big breakfast for everyone. She slipped into her bed and relaxed as she felt the sheets wrap her tense body. The pillow was soft and warm as she faded into a dreaming sleep. Tomorrow would be such a great day. Little did she know how great it would be. 

The birds chirped in the trees quietly in the distance. The light breeze gently rustled the leaves, and made the cherry blossoms release their petals. Sakura watched idly as her four children played around the park, near the old King Penguin Slide. She smiled as she saw how Tsukiyouji would act with them. He had really grown fond of the three little girls that Sakura had taken in. He was a wonderful 'Onii-Chan', although sometimes a bit over-protective. She, herself, was sitting under an all too familiar tree with Eriol. They'd brought lunch for a picnic and to enjoy the day. Currently, Sakura was eating a noodle dish she'd cooked up, while Eriol had himself content with some takoyaki. The young woman sighed contently to herself. 

" It's so pleasant today. I look forward to my spending of time with you." Eriol said quietly. 

" Thank you for visiting. I hope you enjoy your time here." She smiled to him. 

" Sakura?" Eriol turned to her, his expression didn't seem to change, but it did shift to give off a serious air. 

" Yes?" 

" I didn't want to ask you on the first day back, and I hope I'm not being presumptuous on the subject; may I ask what happen with you and Li?" 

Sakura was shocked for a moment; mostly because she had remembered that she never had really told Eriol of what had happen with her and Li. Sakura calmed slightly and seemed to get slightly saddened, but she shock her head.

" It's all right. I forgot that I never mentioned about what happen with us. I'm sorry."

" It's all right; it's your personal affaires." He commented.

Sakura nodded and prepared her thoughts. It still made her uneasy to talk about what happen in the past, but the worst of it was over. She'd come to terms with what had happened in the past, but it wasn't like there was no remorse. She let go of a breath she had collected, and looked up to the English gentleman before her. 

" We were young. It all seemed so real. I really do think we were in love, at a time, but it was becoming more of-of a close friendship, I guess. I just don't know how to explain it, really. Over time, I guess the things we did together became more of a common thing, and we could feel the affections slipping."

Eriol watched Sakura as she belayed her story. He was sad to know that the couple hadn't stay together like everyone originally thought. However he never displayed the thoughts that surfaced visibly. 

" After he got the letter from his family, about his mother's illness, he said he needed to see her. I understood the reason, yet I was being a bit stubborn at the time. We had a few arguments before he left, but the night before; I told him that I was sorry for it all. He kissed me one last time, and told me something that I didn't understand, but didn't want to challenge. ' We all must live according to what is given to us. This may be for the best.' A few months later I got a letter from him, telling me his mother had sadly passed away, and that he was going to stay with his family. It hurt to lose two people I held close to me, but remembered what he told me. It's almost like he knew." 

Sakura blinked and drew in a breath. She grew quiet to clear her mind and was startled to feel something soft brush against her cheek, removing some tears she hadn't realized were there. She looked up to see that Eriol had brushed away the tears with his thumb, his hand pulling away from her cheek, giving her his trademark smile. 

" I thank you, for giving me your trust." 

The night had come to quickly. However, it didn't take away the beauty it offered to the people who looked upon the clear night sky. The group had since went home, and the little ones were put to bed, but Sakura and Eriol had stayed up late, talking about the things of yonder on the back porch that Sakura had built last summer. All track of time was lost as they rekindled the memories. Some were good, some hurt, and some made them laugh. After a while, Sakura had gotten up and walked to the edge of the balcony porch. She looked over the sky with a pleasing look. Eriol joined her, handing her a drink and taking a sip of his own. 

" It's all so mysterious." She smiled.

" One of many in life." 

" Did you get enough to eat?" She turned to him. 

" Yes, it was very delicious, thank you. I could say the same thing for you." He grinned at her. 

Sakura blinked in confusion as she looked back at him. He brought his hand up to her, and softly ran a finger over the corner of her mouth. She could feel her face heat up at the gentle touch, and new she was 

blushing. She could also feel the gaze in his eyes pulling her into his own little world, yet remained in the spot she stood. There was no such thing as time for her at this moment, and at that she could feel something inside her burning for something she didn't know. Instinct told her to close her eyes, and she obeyed. 

__

' Please. . .' 

She didn't know why she thought it, or what she was really asking it for, but it went as quickly as it came. Sakura suddenly felt her body flare instantly, as if caught in a flame, followed by a sudden chill and became a sensual sensation pulsing through her body. Slowly, her mind began to register the feeling around her. The was a gentle pressure, a cupping feeling along her neck, yet that wasn't all. She felt something soft against her lips. Yet, it was barley touching her. Was it this that had caused the flaring in her in? Time resumed once again, and slowly, the world around her began to fade back into existence. She opened her eyes slowly to see ardent green eyes gazing back at her intently. For the first time, Sakura could read Eriol's expression. Even with his calm demeanor look, she could see almost every feeling: happiness, sadness, jealousy, grief, anger, the list went on. However, she could see two things that spoke volumes among the others.

Guilt and Affection. 

And that worried her a little. 

And then it was gone. 

" Ah. ." " I . ." The spoke softly in unison. 

" It's. .quiet late. We could get some rest." Sakura spoke softly, looking back and forth from him and the ground. 

" That's advisable." He replied, equally as quiet. 

" You needn't worry about the dishes. I can get them in the morning. You can come in when you're ready." Sakura bowed slightly and turned towards the house. Eriol looked up slightly at the stars, before inhaling a quick breath and followed foot. Sakura was halfway up the stairs when she heard him call her name.

" Sakura-San." Eriol said quietly. 

She thought she heard hesitation in his voice, and wondered upon that, but frowned slightly on hearing the formal address. 

" I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I didn't mean to hurt you." He continued. 

" It's all right. It wasn't and was to be expected. We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight, Eriol-Kun." 

" Goodnight, Sakura-San." 

Sakura made her way up to her bedroom and got herself ready for bed. Despite the thoughts that constantly ran through her head at the moment, she successfully managed to dress properly and slipped under her covers easily. She lay awake for some time, reflecting on what had just happened and the events that had occurred that day. He kissed her. A real kiss and not a customary hand kiss. She awed at the feeling she had had and how it felt to have her body heat up and cool down. Was that caused by their 'literal' magic? She then visualized the way he looked at her after it.

' That look. . ' 

Sakura turned over in her bed as she reflected the day. She suddenly felt nervousness in her stomach. He'd given her that same look before, a few times before. He had wanted to kiss her all day. Sakura clutched the covers to her closely, and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her over her subconscious mind.

~~~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh I'm SO sorry for the long delay! This chapter was hard to structure, but now it's done and the next one will come quicker, I promise! Be on the look out for some Ranma 1/2 Fics I am currently working on too! Thank you all for being so patience. 

~Van the Key of Lain 


	4. For Another

**Learning to Live: (Chapter 4): For another**

The colors were infinite. There didn't seem to be a beginning or end.  
In fact there didn't seem to be anything at all to this mysterious  
place. Yet she could feel everything. She felt as if she was being  
glided in a sea of mystic colors; always changing and never in a  
consistent pattern. Looking around her, Sakura wondered what place she  
was inhabiting. Could it be a prognostic dream? As she continued her  
descent, Sakura pulled her hand to her neck. However, she felt her  
neck bare. Instantly she looked down only to find nothing. Nothing at  
all. Sakura began to feel a wave of fright take her over. Not only  
could she not feel her necklace, but she couldn't even see herself.  
She couldn't see her arms, legs, body or anything. Yet she could feel  
them there.

After some time of drifting, Sakura glimpsed upon something. As he  
got closer she saw that it looked like a crystal diamond that was  
slowly spinning. Sakura gasped as she began to get to close. She was  
going to hit it. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the impact, but  
it never came. However when she opened her eyes, Sakura felt like she  
was slipping through some kind of gel-like liquid. She thought she  
would drown for a moment, until she realized she could breathe.  
Looking around in the diamond, she could see what looked like shards  
of glass. Each piece contained its own color. As the shards drifted  
nearer Sakura fleetingly wondered if she would get cut. This was not  
the case as soon as one shard touched her unseen figure. As it clashed  
upon her form the shard became like water washing over her; yet this  
also brought the color the piece contained-as if restoring Sakura to  
her true self.

The shards came faster and soon Sakura was able to see herself again;  
in her natural state. Sakura then felt herself being pulled from the  
diamond chamber and once again into the infinite color scheme. Sakura  
let herself relax a bit. She didn't mind that she was exposed, for  
there was no one around to see her. Drifting softly along, Sakura let  
the colors dazzle her. She smiled as they seemed to play back and  
forth with one another.

But something was different.

The colors started to separate into their own elemental spectrum. Yet  
as she watched, the blues were taking over. Soon the blacks melded and  
the whites were also woven into the pattern. The colors were becoming  
more tangible and began to consume the space Sakura occupied. It was  
only a few minutes more when Sakura began to choke. She was choking on  
water. She was underwater. She struggled for a moment before gaining  
the ability to use her arms.  
Sakura swam upward as fast as she could,  
praying she'd make it to the surface in time. She inhaled in a breath  
of water too early, and staggered. With one final push, Sakura broke  
the surface coughing and choking; her lungs expelling the unwelcome  
obstruction. She slowly waded to shore, and collapsed lightly on the  
ground. After a few moments of regaining her senses, Sakura looked  
around her. The air was warm and inviting; the scenery docile. She  
began to see images she recognized. Sakura knew where she was.

She was in Tomoeda.

**-Learning To Live-**

Cherry blossoms littered the ground like an earthen blanket. Snow  
fell endlessly, but it never reached the ground. A gentle breeze could  
be felt blowing across the face of the observer. A smile came to the  
viewers lips. This was a place of harmony and peacefulness; a small  
sanctuary of one's living soul. It was beautiful, and any other being  
could get lost in its erotic atmosphere. Yet the invited would not  
lose him self here. One's who was invited into the soul of another, could freely walk about; never having to fear harm or dangers. Yet those who chose to enter by force were ultimately destroyed in the end.

Eriol smiled and stopped next to a particular Cherry Blossom tree. The tree itself look no different that the others surrounding it. Its feel, however, is what separated it; distinguished it as special. It was, in fact, the representation of the very Cherry Blossom tree that Nadeshiko Amamiya had fallen out of, only to land squarely on Fujitaka Kinomoto. While the soul's bearer didn't create this representational tree, it was here. In fact, this was part of the soul from the beginning, past from mother to child. Undoubtedly, many pieces of the soul were inherited in such a manner; yet the vast majority was created through experience and one's life.

Eriol turned and viewed the scenery once again. The gentle snow fall that fell almost everywhere, but never touched the ground, represented Yukito Tsukishiro. The Cherry Blossoms and petals represented her own life. The scattered Peach Blossoms amongst the Cherry were her brother. There were also Lily flowers floating over pools of crystal clear waters. He knew this was in representation of her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. The winds that blew were warm and gentle, and carried the most beautiful and soft feathers on the wind. He had no doubt those belonged to her mother.

In one area, Eriol vaguely thought of as a garden, were scattered Peonies blooming brightly and strongly. There was a little Koi pond with a little bridge over it. It had an eastern touch to it. Some parts looked as if the Peonies had grown wild, and spread all out and reached into other areas; as was evident by the bushes mingled with the trees. However, most looked to have been trimmed and prunes. While not physically possible, it was a soul's way of keeping things in check. Eriol nodded slowly to himself. At one time, he was sure that the Peonies had covered this entire little world.

Eriol continued onward, enjoying himself to a blissful peace. Not many people could harbor such beautiful souls as this one; but this was Sakura. He wouldn't have accepted anything less. Walking along, he suddenly felt a strong pulse of familiarity. Turning, he noticed another Cherry Blossom tree. Like the tree he examined before, this one too was special. He wondered to himself as we walked towards it. It had called to him. Why would that be?

Stopping just before the tree, he gazed at it for a while. Something indeed was familiar about it. Unable to come up with a reason, he trotted forward and placed a hand upon its trunk. It took only seconds for the tree to tell him why.

It was the tree in which he formally met Sakura.  
Under this tree, he had kissed her hand.  
Laughing lightly to himself, Eriol pulled away and grinned.  
Sakura was truly a wonderful person. Her soul was so positive and bright.

"Yet I am a figure of black, standing on a canvas of color." True enough, the garments in which he wore were black.  
"I must go. I mustn't overstay my welcome." Smiling, Eriol turned back, and began to work his way back.

It would be Eriol's next visit until he would find something to make him worry.  
Just ahead on the path, had he ventured further, he would have found it.

A single red tulip, coming into bloom, surrounded by Black Mulberries.

**- Learning to Live -**

Akusui Oodobi ran. He had no idea why, or wear exactly he would end up; he just ran. There were answers he needed and questions he had to ask. One was foremost in his mind at all times:

_Why do I feel empty?_

Akusui hadn't really found anything he could really do with his newfound freedom of life. He'd looked into a few ideas, but they didn't seem to work out for him. One such job in which he briefly held turned out badly, and even called into question what humans actually were.

_It was a little job at a small aquarium shop. The store specialized in selling fish of all kinds. This had made him very happy at first, as it was close to his nature, and former natural self. It hurt that he couldn't commune with the fish he fed and took care of, but he was still happy to watch their antics and see them swimming peacefully. Things were fine at first, as he believed all these people to be like his Mistress; kind and loving. _

"_Momma, Momma! Here, look! These fish are cheep! We can get a bunch!" A young boy spoke to his mother.  
_"_Alright, hunny, we'll get these then." She nodded in acceptance._

_Akusui smiled at the idea of the boy buying so many fish. He began to get the little net and scoop them into the little bags provided._

"_That'll be 8.38. Glad to see you back Mrs. Kina." Spoke Mr. Epison, the manager.  
"Yes, well, Tome insisted we come here and buy some fish for Kiki." The lady spoke._

_Akusui smiled happily as he scooped up the last fish and tied the bag into a knot. He had heard the woman clearly, and had, as innocent as he was, thought that Kiki was perhaps a little sister, and this was a gift.  
_

"_Yeah mom, Kiki will love them. I usually try to get her some fish every two weeks." The boy gave an odd smile. _

_Akusui stepped off the little later. Funny, he knew these fish lived for a good long time-_

"_My, he sure is spirited." Mr Epison laughed.  
_"_Yes, he just loved feeding our cat those little fish."_

_Akusui froze in place. Had he heard them right? Feeding their cat? These fish were going to be feed to a cat! Akusui knew the stores sold cat food of all kinds, even food already made with fish that were meant to be eaten. These fish were fish to love!_

_Tome turned towards Akusui and began to grab the little bag. Out of instinct and reaction, Akusui yanked the bag back. Tome yelled at the other boy for this action, and they proceeded to play tug 'o war with the fish. It ended in a sad mess and Tome let go, Akusui flying backwards. The little bag of fish hit the ground and spilled open. Flipping over, Akusui gazed in horror as the little fish struggled to live. He quickly pushed as many of the little fish as he could back into the little bag. Two of the little fish were not so lucky and lost themselves under Tome's foot, and the boy began to close in on Akusui. _

_With a movement of grace, Akusui whirled himself up and grabbed a water cup next to an open tank. Scooping water in the cup, he dumped the remaining fish in it and frantically dashed outside. His manager, the woman and the boy were all yelling at him in harsh loud voices. _

_Akusui had ran as fast as he could and as far as his legs would take him. He had gone a good considerable distance until he could not take anymore and found a tree to collapse under. He began to cry at the fact that he'd allowed himself to be so naive, and that he couldn't save all the other fish. Who knows how many times he'd already sold some of the poor things to their death. _

_It was about two hours later that he had began walking, and found himself standing at the edge of a ledge. Beyond that was the ocean, stretching for miles. He contented himself by watching it and listening._

" _Mommy.. wook! He haves a fwish! I wanna fwish too, mommy. I nawme it Fwishy!" _

_Akusui turned and saw a mother with a tiny girl in her arms. They were walking along the sidewalk and began to pass him by; seemingly heading towards town._

"_Perhaps later, sweetie. Fish are expensive and Mommy needs to buy you new clothes first." The mother cooed in her daughter ear.  
_"_Aww…" The little girl whimpered sadly. Her eyes looked a little teary._

_Akusui stood up and trotted up to the woman, tapping her lightly._

"_Yes?" She turned to face him.  
_"_Here." Akusui handed the little cup to the child. Her face brightened as she took it and held it close.  
_"_Keep them happy, and they will love you." He smiled and waved as he walked off back towards the ledge.  
_"_I will! Tank ywou, mistur!"  
_"_Thank you, dear. She'll adore them." The woman spoke softly and continued on._

Akusui started to slow down in his running until he completely stopped. It had been a situation in which both good and bad had taken place. However, he still was taught that day that there were people who were not at all kind or caring about others as they should be; regardless of the fact that the others were fish, in this case.

Looking around, Akusui noticed his surroundings as familiar. It some a small park in which he had faint memories of. There was a slide with a penguin, and a swing set. Just a little ahead was a bridge that ran over a river of water. He felt a pull to this place, as if it was a place he'd been. As he took a few more steps further, his body flashed in a spark of cool. It was a sensation he hadn't felt in a while; one he use to have regularly. He darted forth and began to look around.

"Is this real, or…" Spoke soft feminine words.

Akusui looked for the source of the voice and to his surprised eyes, found a woman crouched along the riverbank. He jumped over the bridge he was on and landed on the bank's ground, dashing up to the woman. As he came upon her, she rocked back on her knees, holding her arms across her chest; attempting to keep herself covered as much as possible. Seeing her face, Akusui felt his heart jump and for once felt he'd find what he was missing.

"Mistress!" Akusui happily called and sank down to her, falling into a hug and let him self cry tears of joy.

Sakura without hesitation caught him in the embrace, and after settling herself in thought, hugged him back with warmth. She could feel in him a turmoil waging a battle.

"Akusui… it's alright. I'm here. You found me." She lightly pulled him back and titled his head to look him in the eye.  
"Now let's get back home, were we can talk." She smiled lightly and lovingly at the boy whom was once her water spirit.

Akusui smiled back and rubbed his face, his eyes shining in the moonlight. _Final peace._


End file.
